


Still Needed

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was happy for John, he truly was. John was happy, and he deserved to be happy. But Sherlock couldn’t help but feel as if this was the end of he and John’s adventures. It wasn’t going to be just the two of them against the rest of the world like it once was, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Needed

Sherlock was happy for John, he truly was. John was happy, and he deserved to be happy. But Sherlock couldn’t help but feel as if this was the end of he and John’s adventures, it wasn't going to be just the two of them against the rest of the world like it once was, not anymore. Perhaps he was wrong, it might end up being fine just like everyone had assured him it was going to be. But Sherlock Holmes was rarely wrong, this was a fact that he sometimes despised. While he stood there watching as everyone danced, and laughed, he couldn't help but think of Mrs. Hudson and what she had said about her best friend. How they had sworn to remain friends forever but drifted apart. Sherlock hadn't even realized how much John meant to him until it was too late, he was slipping away already.

Two years. He’d spent two years away from his friend, his best friend. Playing the games, solving things, doing what Sherlock Holmes does best. But he hadn’t realized life would go one without him. He was truly surprised John had found someone, he had moved on. Now, Sherlock really did, and does, like Mary, but he wrongly assumed her and John’s relationship would end up like all the previous ones. Over before they began. He was wrong, for once Sherlock was wrong. And like most times he didn’t like not being right. As days became weeks and weeks became months, he soon realized how real it all was. John hadn’t lived at 221B in over two years. He was getting married. He wouldn’t need Sherlock. He would maybe help with cases at first, but then he will get swept away with the domesticity of it all. Just having his wife and child would prove to be enough to satisfy.

Sherlock looked around the room once more, before deciding it was best to leave early. He was leaving early just like Mrs. Hudson’s friend, perhaps it was a sign he was indeed right. With no last glances he made his way into the cool spring air. Sherlock pulled the collar up on his coat, trying to ignore John’s voice in his head reminding him to do so. He wasn’t needed anymore, it was once again going to simply be Sherlock Holmes against the rest of the world.

Although, despite what he may tell you, Sherlock Holmes does not know everything. For example, he doesn’t know that Molly Hooper saw him leave. Or that Greg Lestrade knows exactly why he left, because he knows what Sherlock has been thinking the past couple of months.And most importantly, he doesn’t know that after the song was over. Mary and John both tried to find him. Or that John asked Molly and discovered Sherlock had left, and ran outside to stop him. He didn’t know John was only seconds late getting outside, right after Sherlock had caught a cab.

Sherlock did know two things though. One: not five minutes after being seated in the cab did he receive a txt from John saying “I still need you”. And two: for once in Sherlock Holmes’ life he was wrong, and very glad to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this right after 3x02 aired, and I stumbled across it in my drafts, so I decided to post it.


End file.
